The objective of the Non-Human Primate Core is to provide highly integrated clinical management and laboratory investigations using non-human primate models of AIDS to CFAR investigators. The Core will enhance and facilitate the ability of CFAR investigators to perform studies in non-human primates and promote scientific collaborations between the TNPRC and CFAR colleagues in Philadelphia. The Core consists of clinical and laboratory components. The clinical component will acquire, house and care for the non-human primates and assist investigators with experimental design. The Core will also be responsible for the daily clinical care of animals and animal procedures such as immunizing the animals, blood draws, fluid collection, bronchoalveolar lavage, biopsies, etc. The laboratory component of the Core will perform routine hematology, clinical chemistry, ova and parasite examination of feces, microbiology, and pathologic examination of all necropsies and biopsies in support of the animal studies. The Core will also provide flow cytometry and immunology services, SIV and SHIV viral stocks and isolation, and specialized pathology services including in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry, confocal microscopy and image analysis. The Core also includes animals and animal support for developmental studies. It is our expectation that the combination of non-human primate resources and specialized research expertise with non-human primate models of AIDS will enhance the AIDS research mission of the CFAR and result in new and stronger collaborations as well as attracting new investigators to use non-human primate models of AIDS.